what happens in Forks
by KPhil89
Summary: Bella Swan along with her two best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, get sent to a private school in Forks Washington. What they thought would be a ghastly waste of time, will turn out to be quite the opposite. A/H, A/U, J/B R/EM Ed/A lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** Bella Swan along with her two best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, get sent to a private school in Forks Washington. What they thought would be a ghastly waste of time, will turn out to be quite the opposite. **

**BPOV:**

**wow… one simply hilarious prank and now we are being banished to a private school in forks, Washington. It was going to be somewhere in Wyoming, but Charlie decided that since we have family here it would be best, NOT! Exiled for switching the treats that my dad and his coworkers normally enjoy at meetings for pot brownies and cookies, but how could anyone pass up getting around 20 FBI agents stoned? It was hilarious! Before you hear my story though here's a little background information.**

**My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. My mother Renee was never really there, she moved to Hawaii when I was 7 to be with her new husband Phil, but I stayed with Charlie. Then he goes and gets a job with the FBI and moves us to new York. that's where I met my two best friends and got into my true passion in life music, more specifically playing the guitar. My two best friends are both similar and different, both love fashion but my pixie AKA Alice loves to design clothes, but my supermodel AKA Rosalie loves to be a fashion coordinator and fitness coach, she always pulls us in to yoga classes or something then on the weekend dresses us up. We've been joined at the hip ever since we met back then at my dads welcoming party. Now we're all being sent together it could be worse though, they could have sent us away and separated us but then we would have ran away to one of the others. **

**As the plane descended our conversation about hot clubs, fashion shows and all the things that we had to leave behind was interrupted by the pilot, " ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our decent into Seattle please fasten your seatbelt, and we hope you enjoyed your flight." ha what a joke . We step out of the airport and all groaned, its raining and cold. **

" **why couldn't the rentals send us someplace warm, and sunny?" Rose always the vocal one.**

**Alice just had to answer the rhetorical question, " because they seem to think that we will shrivel up and die without the sun, although I doubt we'll die, we might melt." **

**Ha that's good " hey Alice you know your not made of sugar, and shit don't melt so I think your safe" **

**Her brilliant reply was to stick her tongue out, which caused me and rose to bust out laughing, and that's how my uncle Billy found us.**

" **BELLY" he just had to yell it! " is that you you've gotten so big"**

" **hey Billy, yea how are you doing? You haven't changed one bit." I replied while we all piled into his older police car, I'm surprised its still running Billy took over chief of police when my dad moved.**

**The ride back to Forks was pretty quiet except for the idle chatter Me and Billy were never super close. My "time" spent with him was me and his son, my cousin Jacob, hanging out while him and Charlie went fishing. We finally arrive and we all just stare.**

**Billy interrupted our gawking " Nice huh, guess you never did get to see this when you lived here" **

"**nope" I replied popping the p " but its nice." this place looked like a college campus, beautiful sprawling gardens, brick buildings with crawling ivy, just wow.**

" **I cant wait to see what the rooms look like, hopefully we'll all room together!" Alice announce excitedly as she and Rode each pulled out 4 suitcases each, I grabbed my bag and acoustic guitar case out . **

**We all thank Billy for the ride and headed off in the direction of the office. Couple hours later and we finally arrive in our dorm, although that's not quite the right word for it its more of a suit, we all three share one but each of us have our own room and bathroom SCORE! What's better each room was already painted and prepped for us along with the kitchen stocked and living room set up, I'm guessing the rentals wanted us to be somewhat happy here. As I enter the room with a B on the door I do a very Alice like squeal, Its black and red my 2 favorite colors and the bed is covered in pillows and my dad even sent my electric guitar! I didn't think I could bring it so I just grabbed my first guitar. I hear Alice and Rose do the same thing, I had to see if they have the same thing. I go to Roses room next and hers is done in hunter Green and black her two favorite colors with a huge walk in closet and a nice big vanity set up in there, it was so perfect for rose she couldn't have designed it better herself. We look at each other and dash off towards Alice's room hers was in her favorite colors light Blue and Brown, like Rose she had a huge closet but It had a sewing machine set up, and a dozen or so different fabrics and laces. **

" **O.M.G you guys maybe this wont be so completely horrid, I mean at least its not some crappy little school like we though" Rose actually sounded happy, surprise there **

" **yeah I know so I vote we get settled then tomorrow we check out what this campus has to offer then track down my cousin to get the skinny on where the parties are and all that good stuff." I'm usually the one to take charge , but I wouldn't see it as being the leader, I'm more the mother of the group. that's what happens when you have to grow up young it follows you everywhere. **

**We all shower and say our nights, I return to my room and start to write down the song I've had stuck in my head all day. Tomorrow will be busy but Ill have to get a melody to go with it, I cant leave things unfinished My friends say its my OCD but I just like the feeling of knowing its finished. As I turn out the light I drift off into an amazing dream of a blond rocker with snake bites and a panty dropping smile, my perfect man that has yet to exist. **


	2. JPOV

CH. 2 The Three goddesses from.. New York??? JPOV

I own nothing all belongs to Stephanie Meyers

Another Friday night myself and two best friends, Edward and Emmett are heading over to Jacobs place for the usual Party smoking our tradition joint to commiserate the weekend, when we see a police car pull up

" Shit Emmet put that shit out there's a pig" Edward whispered forcefully he's always the paranoid one.

" dude chill lets just stay hidden and he'll never see us" Emmet always the one to make light of a situation, but he had a point.

" he has a point Eddy just wait it out, hey isn't that Jacobs dad?" I mentioned noticing that it was Billy getting out of the police car. " we should get…….." Before I could finish my sentence.

I was stunned into silence by three goddesses that emerged from the piece of shit car that looked even worse in comparison. We all watched like stalkers in the bushes listening to them talk, The Brunette, Bella I think, pulled out a guitar case and I was instantly hard nothing was sexier to me then a woman with a guitar. Once Billy pulled away we continued to our destination'

" Holy sit dude those were some major hotties!" Emmet Finally broke the silence.

"yea man I call dibbs on the short one" that's just fine Edward can have the short one, and we all know that Emmet has a thing for Blonds.

" Did you see the Brunette with the guitar? Wonder how well she can play?" I wondered out loud " I wonder why Billy was droppin em' off?" my southern accent coming through

" man don't you remember, Jacobs cousin was supposed to show up? Wonder which one she is?" How does Edward remember everything?

" we could ask Jacob when we get there, maybe he could tell you" Emmet replied

I just stayed silent thinking about that Brunette, Bella wow I really hope shes not related to Jacob because that means her dads in the FBI, kinda intimidating.

* * *

At the party we finally track down Jacob, hiding out back with his girl Leah. Those two should just get married already, they've been together since 7th grade.

"JACOB" Emmet hollered "LEAH! So when's the wedding you two? Its been long enough Jacob cant keep a girl like this waiting"

"Speaking of girls we saw your dad dropping off three" way to be subtle Edward!

" yeah My cousin and her two best friends, man last time I saw her she was 7 and falling into a tide pool, she was always so clumsy" Jacob replied chuckling

"man none of them looked like you all were pale and your Indian what the hell?" Emmet with his mouth god!

Jacob just started laughing again" yeah my mom wasn't Indian our moms were sisters, hey you guys each have a bottle with your name on it waiting inside. Why not party tonight then come tomorrow night you comeback and meet them?"

We all look at each other and grin, I spoke up " hell yeah we will so be here! I can bring my guitar for em' though it looked like one already had one"

" don't sound so excited man" Jacob said " I've never seen you guys like this over girls!"

" dude they're more then girls, they're extreme hotties and its like one fits our perfect women so far and we haven't even talked to them!" Edward chimed in.

" Edward! I don't wanna hear that ones my cousin man" Jacob groaned " just go drink and Ill see you guys later"

"ok later" we said in unison. Awkward much?? We head in side to grad our bottle, Edward goes for his vodka ha sissy stuff! Emmet's taste is a bit better with Rum, but it always reminds me of pirates. For me nothing bets Jack Daniels or any type of whiskey! I blame the southern in me, not that I'm complainin. I cant wait till tomorrow to meet that Brunette from earlier! Bella here I come!


	3. Meeting BPOV

Read n review, PLEASE, this is my first F.F I need encouragement to continue or discouragement to stop whichever.

I own nothing!! All belongs to S.M, sad

Chapter 3

Wow…. What a dream! Wait why am I shaking? And why does my face itch? Oh god I forgot to lock the door!! As I sit straight up in bed my head collides with Roses, I hear something( probably the shaving cream) hit the floor, and I see Alice bouncing on my bed trying hard not to laugh. I swear Rose will always pull a prank on you if you don't lock the doors and hide!

" OUCH! Rose not again!" why me? And how bad did she get me?

"fuck!" rose said holding her head, then replied " not my fault you regularly forget to lock your door, and sleep later then me. SUCKER! I got you good this time!"

Ok whatever at least she knows better then to bring out the sharpies and superglue on me.

"Alice stop bouncing, or use your energy usefully and get me some coffee, please" I need caffeine to function "so how do we wanna work it today?"

Alice was Quick to reply " well its 10 now so we can take our time getting ready, leave here about 1 and meet up with your cousin go to lunch. Then go shopping for some necessities that the rentals didn't send, like clothes and more entertainment. Sound good?"

" yeah sounds really perfect, and knowing how Jakes been He'll Probably have a party going on tonight so we'll definatly have to crash" I replied while giggling.

Rose got a really excited look on her face the oh no " hey Alice you know what that means Bella Barbie! Bella can I cut your hair this time?"

Rose learned to cut Hair from her cousin that works at a high end salon in N.Y so she does Hair and makeup while Alice has claim to clothes.

Alice just got this evil pixie Smirk on her face " and since we're going shopping I can get her a cute outfit!"

" ok guy give me 30 minutes to drink my coffee and call Jake then you can begin the torture" I know I cant fight them, I always lose.

They left my room while I went to the Bathroom to wipe off my face from Rose. Then grab my phone and call Jake

I hear Jake pick up "what's happenin hot stuff?"

Wow is her really going there? "hey Jake, so you up to being a tour guide today?"

"Uhh well sure I guess, you mind if I bring my girl? She said that since your new you'll probably have to go shopping."

" wait you have a girlfriend? Like a girl that likes you? I have to meet her!" I shrieked " and yeah we did plan on shopping today."

" ha ha ha I'm Glad to hear you haven't lost that amazing sarcasm of yours. What time did you want us to pick you up and where?" he asked

" well we planned on leaving here around 1, going to lunch then shopping/ touring, and as for place can you meet us out front of our building? Building 7 2nd floor." I answered

"ok well I have to go but Ill be out front at 1 with Leah, that's my girl. Ok?"

"ok see you then later!"

***************************meeting Jake*********************************

"Jake! Is that you holy cow, last time I saw you , you were eating a worm! Must have done you some good! How tall are you ? Wait is this your girl? Wow she's pretty how did you manage to get her??" I was going a mile a minute

Jake just laughed " hey you were eating one too! didn't do you much good shorty, I'm 6'3 . Yes this is Leah my Girlfriend, and I have no clue what she see's in me. Who are these too? Your accomplices or your henchmen?"

Rose and Alice look at each other and laugh " Henchmen at the same time, which caused all of us to laugh

"HEY! No you guys havent been promoted to henchmen!" I declared "OK lets just go! Oh and Jake I know that your probably having a party tonight so we're gonna crash ok?"

Leah just smiled " Actually we're having a welcoming party for you guys. So you can meet some of the people before school. Jake has some cute friends that might catch your eye too. Ok I need drink orders so I can have Sam pick up what you want to drink and need $20 from each of you."

I pull out $60 "I got theirs this time. Alice drinks Smirnoff, Rose likes captain Morgan's, and I love my whiskey preferably Jack but I'm not picky."

"ok Ill talk to Sam and get it all taken care of, lets go get food then shop!" Leah said as she started bouncing like Alice. Yup shes gonna fit right in.

*************************Party********************************

Alice, Rose, Leah and myself are all sitting around a picnic Table outside of Jakes place. We each had our bottles, I didn't pin Leah as a soco girl interesting. We had just move outside because there was a kid that was being just a little too friendly and creeping us out. Leah said his name was Mike Newton, and that that's how he always is GROSS! We decided to play I never till Jake comes back from where ever he disappeared to.

Alice decided to start " I never had to run from the cops for streaking at a school function" giving me evil smile while I took my shot and so did Leah interesting

"That's no fair you guys dared my to! I never turn down a dare!" I responded giving off my pouty face " wait Leah why did you?"

" pretty much the same, except Jake and the guys said I wouldn't do it, so I proved them wrong" she replied and shrugged her shoulders wow she really does fit in all of us has done something because another told us we couldn't or wouldn't.

"My turn" Rose declared " ok I've never mooned someone" well shit everyone but Rose took the shot.

" you wanna go there fine!" I said with a good one in my mind hehehe oh Rose " I've never broken furniture outside of the bedroom." take that. Rose and Leah did a shot, really now we all looked at Leah

"what it was a work bench in the garage, Billy was home so we couldn't do it inside!" we were all laughing at that " what did you break Rose?" she turned to her but I answered for her " well lets see there was the pool table at Alices house, the coat closet at my house and countless things in her house" we all started Laughing at that one which is how Jake found us. Jake also brought us a gift right behind him is 3 amazingly hot men. From the looks of it Jake knows our taste in men pretty well because there is one that fits us each almost perfectly!

Jake went to introduce us "Bella, Rose, and Alice I would like you guys to meet some of my friends. This is Jasper ( pointing to a god that had blond hair, deep sapphire eyes , snake bites, and a few tattoos showing), Emmet ( this guy looks like a teddy bear, kinda scare but the dimples and hazel eyes counter that, hes perfect for Rose), And Edward ( whats with the Bronze hair? Weird and pretty green eyes oh Alice is Gonna love him) and visa versa"

Through out all of this Rose Alice and I were lookin at each other and pretty much thinking the same thingh "yay!!" and we all gave the subtle sign of which one we wanted, and no one wanted the same which is good we all tapped the table to the number we wanted me once Rose twice and Alice three time. The guys have been claimed and do not even know it! Hehehe and let the games begin!

Read n Review please!!


	4. falling

Here goes chapter 4 read n review, oh Ill probably skip around some to get the story going faster

All belongs to S.M I just like to Pair Jasper and Bella because their both more laid back

Onward! Jpov of the party

JPOV:

Saturday, maybe we'll see those girls tonight. Jake had said that this was their welcoming party and we heard Mike talking about some "fresh meat" I swear if he lays a hand on one of them I will kill him. Hes such a sick bastard last year he tried to take advantage of a girl who was wasted, good thing her best friend got paranoid and found him. Jake and us kicked his ass for that one, you never screw around with a drunk girl unless your dating her or know she wont regret it. Speaking of Jake where is he?

"Hey wheres Jake at? Havent seen him yet and that's weird." I said looking around

" right here guys, hey come on I want you guys to come hang out back. Your girls are out there" he said as we followed him out back, we could hear the girls talking and laughing already that's surprising Leah usually doesn't like other people that much.

The laughter died down a bit as we rounded the corner to see our hotties at the table with Leah Jake went through Introductions so at least we have their names " Bella" he said pointing to a bombshell with long wavy brown hair deep brown eyes and nice pouty lips just begging to be kissed, and a body that I just wanted to press against " Rose" he said pointing to a girl that looked perfect for Emmet, with long curly blond hair Hazel eyes that pop, and a athletic/ model body she's the type of girl you don't wanna mess with "and Alice" she looked weird like a short Pixie and the spiky Black hair enhanced that Image she had Blue eyes that looked like the sky I was waiting for the wings to pop out at any moment Edward would love her " I would like you guys to meet some of my friends. This is Jasper, Emmet, And Edward and visa versa" they all looked at each other and smiled odd. We all went to sit next to them which caused them to smile bigger and start to giggle.

" hello ladies nice to meet you" I said as I sat next to Bella, took one look at what she was drinking and smiled we have the same taste sweet I grabbed her bottle and asked " mind if I take a swig Hun?" she nodded

"you like Jack?" she asked me

" Yeah its my favorite drink, I'm surprised to see that you do, most women prefer vodka or bitch beer" I say

She scoffed " well I prefer Jack its stronger rougher, more me" hmm I like that answer damn it I'm hooked

" yeah sounds about right for me too, I like the burn of it, pain with the pleasure so to speak" I said making sure she gets the innuendo, from the way her eyes turned seductive I take it she did

" really now, so how many tattoos and piercing do you have?" she asked

" well I have a total of 4 Tattoos and just the lip snake bites , you have any body modifications?" I had to ask because I see the nose and ear piercing but hmmm

" yup I have my ears, nose, Monroe and 1 other piercing, and a total of 5 tattoos." ok but where the hell are they and wheres the other piercing?? Man I'm gonna be thinking that till I find out, and I have a very vivid imagination!

" So what grade are ya'll in?" I had to ask please say senior, please!

" were seniors" they said in unison. Sweet! As the night wore we all flirted more and I found out that Bella and I had a lot in common, and it seemed like the others did too. Jake and Leah headed inside but we wanted to keep going so we invited the girls back to our room. it's a good thing we take Thursday nights to clean and prep for the weekend otherwise it could have been bad. We talked and played some more drinking games. We found out that we have classes together with at least one of them in each and all have lunch together and Bella and I have 2nd( Spanish) 3rd(English), 5th (History), and 6th ( P.E) together I was stoked! I get to see her all but 2 periods a day. Around 3 am the girls started yawning.

" OK girls I think its time to go back to our rooms" Bella stated

"Let us walk you back," Edward, Emmet and I stated together "never know what types of creeps are out at this time of night" Edward finished. Ha he would know!

" umm ok sounds good thank you" Rose replied batting her eyelashes at Emmet.

As we walked we made plans to come over to the girls place tomorrow and hang out, maybe take them out sight seeing. As we arrived at their door we each said goodnight and I had to go in for a Kiss. As our lips met there was a spark and my lips tingled. Her lips were so soft and smooth like I don't know nothing compares to this. She returned the kiss and I had to taste as I started to slide my tongue against her lower lip she responded and parted her plump lips. I moaned at the taste of her, like the sweetest candy, most addictive drug. As our tongues tangles together my hands went to her small hips and her hands went to my hair slightly pulling it, I was starting to get really hard. I had to pull away before I did something not so gentlemanly. I pulled back and looked into those hypnotizing eyes and knew she felt the spark too. I gave her one last peck on the lips and walked away , after a few steps I looked back as she gave a small wave and disappeared into her building.

" guys I'm falling hard, I've never been hooked like this before." Edward disrupted the silence saying what I'm sure we were all thinking judging by the way Emmet nodded in agreement

" Rose is like my personal goddess, perfect for me, I kissed her earlier and almost couldn't stop. I'm addicted to her and she told me she felt the same too. Its weird how fast its going, I feel like I've known her forever and she knows me inside and out." Emmet confessed

" yeah Em, I think that's how we all feel right now. I feel the same way about Bella, and It looks like Eddies whipped he agreed to take Alice shopping tomorrow" we all laughed at that.

" night guys" I said and headed off to shower and get ready for bed. I cant wait for tomorrow.

**** ok thanks so much for reading and the support any questions feel free to ask and I'm debating on what Bella's other piercing gonna be either nipples belly button or clit but here's a few things to help with the imagery

Jasper has: snake bites ( pierces on each side of the lower lip very sexy on the right guy) a back mural to be described later, an tribal on left arm, music notes around his wrist, and a phenix on his right calf.

Bella has: Nose on left side, Monroe ( upper lip on right side) and ears pierced, and tattoos are a tribal with flower "tramp stamp" an ambigram on each wrist( one way it says one thing then turn it upside down it says another) one with live/life the other luck/fate, one on her shoulder with her astrology sign and symbol, and a picture with a fairy landing on a rose wearing blue bells ( a mix of the best friends all 3 have this one on their ankle.


	5. first date BPOV

I sadly own nothing all belongs so S.M I just love her characters!

Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy! I will probably continue going between Jasper and Bella.

Bella POV:

I woke up early feeling very giddy and excited. That kiss last night was better then mind-blowing, my body was on fire from the passion!

*recap Bella's POV*

Jasper looked into my eyes and I swear he could see my soul. He started to lean in for a kiss so I met him halfway. His lips felt amazing on mine and I felt his tongue slide gently across my lower lip leaving it tingling. I parted my lips so I could get a taste of him and heard him moan, it turned me on. His lips ignited my body and my hands went to his hair on their own accord. I felt his hands grab my hips while I pulled his hair gently. I could feel him growing hard and we was well endowed. He pulls away gently looking into my eyes again, and I feel like that's exactly where I'm supposed to be. He gave me a quick kiss that sent the sparks going again. He started to walk away, but then turned and I waved then Rose called my inside. I got ready for bed in a daze, how could one person that I hardly know make me feel so safe? How can I be falling in love with a guy I just met? I fell asleep with all these thing running through my head.

* End recap*

I jumped out of bed and went to get some Coffee going. I had a lot to do! Jasper would be here around noon and it was 8:30 now and I had to clean, shower and get ready! Although I have no clue where Jaspers taking me! I know Edward and Alice are going shopping, he'll regret that later hahaha, Rose and Emmet are going to dinner then a comedy show later tonight and then Jasper said that he had a surprise for me. He told Alice I guess because she packed a small bag and said that I couldn't look, interesting. Im so nervous though and I don't know why! I've never been like this with a guy. Although no guy has looked like Jasper or treated me like that. He looks at me like he will protect me, but not control me, which is good because I've been there done that and wont go back!

After everything was clean and organized, being a Virgo I cant stand chaos and clutter it has to be neat and organized, and I was ready I still had 30 Minutes so I sat and relaxed while Rose fluttered around getting ready for her date, Alice and Edward left around 11. I thought coming to Forks would be the bane of my existence but some how a hot guy with a slight southern accent changed all of it. Its only been a few days and I'm having a blast, school could change all that but with my best friends , Jasper and his friends this could actually be amazing. Then I started thinking about Jasper and how I wanna see his tattoos, and know the story behind each one I feel so safe and comfortable around him which normally I don't with guys. Rose broke me outta my musings

" Bella! Jaspers at the door waiting for you" I hop up and head to the door where my jaw drops! Jasper was standing there in jeans that hung low on his hips, a white tee that showed off his very chiseled abs and I just wanted to lick all the dips in between, oh god can we say YUM! And to top it off a leather Jacket and converse, I'm turning into a puddle. As I finally looked up he had the same expression as me. Alice and Rose had dressed me in dark skinny jeans, a red halter, black boots with heels and my leather, they said the jacket was to complete the outfit but now I'm thinking otherwise.

" ready to go darlin?" he asked giving me a smirk letting that hint of southern accent slip, sooo sexy!

" lets go cowboy" I replied as we walked outside " so are you going to tell me where your taking me?

"Nope still a surprise, but I have it on good authority that you'll love it. Here you'll need this." he said handing me a helmet and grabbing my hand. We walked towards a 2000 hunter green Harley Davidson soft tail, oh hot damn just when I thought he couldn't get any sexier! He hops on and holds out a hand for me to get on.

"why thank you sir" I said taking his hand and swinging my leg over to straddle it.

"Hold on tight" he said as I wrapped my arm around him and pulled closer as he started it up and took off. I felt his hand encase mine so I laid my head against his back. I was just breathing in his sent, it was very soothing. He pulled onto a small dirt road, pulled over

" ok darlin I wan this to be a surprise so I'm gonna blindfold you. I wont let anything hurt you or let you fall." he said handing me a bandana. I put it on, got back into the same position and we drove for another couple of miles then pulled over.

" ok, here we are. I want you to wait on the bike till I get the stuff set up. Is that ok?" he sounded so unsure and nervous now its sorta cute.

" I'm fine here how far are you going" I asked as I hear the saddle bags open

" not too far you can keep talking to me all you want to" he replied kissing my cheek quickly. Hmm I like this whole mask thing its mysterious. " ok I'm done here take my hand" he helped me off the bike, stood behind me leading me forward. I could feel his breath on my ear and neck sending shivers down my spine that only increased when he spoke.

"stop right there" as he slipped off the blind fold I gasped. We were in a small meadow that had a waterfall and stream off to one side and in the middle there was a blanket spread out with a picnic laid out. I took the bag and put it down as we both sat,

"so what do you think?" he asked looking at me

" its beautiful how did you find this place?" I asked looking around.

"well its nowhere near as stunning as you" he said giving me a kiss on the lips but pulling away way too quick for my liking, " and second I found it one night when I needed somewhere to get away from life. I wanted to bring you here because I really like you and I wanted this to be our spot"

" really?" he likes me, he likes me yay!

He looked into my eyes and I got lost in the Blue with slight hint of yellow in the middle " Bella I know that we havent know each other that long, but I don't want to see you with anyone else. Will you be my girl?" he asked looking vulnerable

" of coarse" his face brightened so much " Jasper I feel so close to you even without spending a lot of time with you" before I finished his lips were on mine for a mini make out session but my stomach had other ideas and interrupted.

" ok then, so what's for lunch?" I asked blushing red as my stomach rumbled again. I have a feeling that I'll be blushing a lot today

He started laughing " well I brought stuffed mushrooms for the appetizer, Grilled chicken Cesar wraps for the entree and dessert will be a surprise" he said pulling out a plate with a dozen stuffed mushrooms that looked straight from a restaurant, and tasted wonderful. I let out a small moan at the taste and he looked up at me. I blushed beet red

" that good huh" he asked me

I nodded " where did you learn to cook like this?"

He looked down at that " uh my mom taught me a long time ago, she used to say that every man needs to know his way around the kitchen." he looked down "She died when I was 14 and that's when my dad sent me up here to live." he said with a sad note, it explains a lot though

" I'm sorry! She did a good job on raising you, you are so sweet, kind, and a perfect gentleman to me" I said grabbing his hand with a small smile

" it was a long time ago and she did the best she could" he said giving my hand a squeeze. We finished eating listening to nature

" ok before we enjoy dessert how about a dip?" he asked

"Umm no suit or towels" I said questionly. I didnt want to skinny dip around him yet

" that's whats in the bag I had Alice pack for you and you can change behind that rock over there and Ill change over there" he said pointing over towards the bike.

I grabbed the bag Alice packed and went to change. Alice had packed my Favorite bikini! Its hunter green halter with gold hoops between the boobs and at the hips. I wrapped the towel around me as I heard a splash I walked out. Jasper was already in the water . He hopped out as I walked up and I got an amazing view of his muscles and I'm thinking of making it a law that this man cannot ever wear a shirt in my presence.

He chuckled at my obvious ogling, " like what you see?" damn well two can play at that!

" maybe" I said with a wink as I dropped my towel and his jaw dropped. I sauntered over to him slowly shaking my hips along. I put one hand on his chest.

" you might want to close that jaw I whispered seductively in his ear and gently pushed against his chest. He fell back into the water and I started laughing.

" well now that wasn't very nice" he said as he slowly walked up to me keeping me still with his gaze. As he got closer I started to back away, she quickend his pace. Before I could turn and run he had grabbed around my waist and pulled my back to his chest.

He lowered his head to my ear and whispered " now what to do with you?" he turned me around and his lips pressed against mine and everything else forgotten. He picked me up and my legs wound around him. His lips began traveling up my jaw " hold your breath darlin'" as he jumped and I realized a little to late what he was doing. Damn sexy man!

We spent awhile in the water swimming, flirting, and making out. This was a perfect first date, and we still had dessert to go.

****Next Jaspers chapter! And the rest of the date read and review. Still need help with Bella's other piercing vote, read and review!! I start writing the next chapter Tuesday or Wednesday. S.o.s help please


	6. J's date and Bellas song

Just to reiterate all belongs to Stephanie Myers ( cue pouting) I love the books but I think J/B belong together so now its time for the sexy mans pov!

JPOV.

I got up this morning and went to work planning my date with Bella. I called Alice and asked what type of foods Bella likes and if she would pack a swimsuit and towel discreetly so Bella wont know, and that I'm bringing the Motorcycle so help out there. She said yes to helping and would recruit rose to help. As soon as I hung up I started cooking and packing the food and a swim suit. I planned on asking Bella to be my girl, there was no way I could let other guys have a chance, I would go crazy! I wanted this to be perfect for my perfect girl, I finished earlier then planned so I went to the meadow to lay out the blanket and set up a few other things, then headed for her place nervous as hell.

Rose answered the door and called to Bella as she appeared I just stared. She had on dark skinny jeans, with a blood red halter that was so sexy, black boots with heels and a leather Jacket , and I just wanted to have her slowly strip it off for me. I couldn't wait to get he on my bike with me.

I gain composure finally and asked" ready to go darlin?" while my southern accent slipped out a bit

She just smiled " lets go cowboy" as we walked outside " so are you going to tell me where your taking me?" she asked

I wanted to surprise her "Nope still a surprise, but I have it on good authority that you'll love it. Here you'll need this." I said handing her a helmet and grabbing her hand I couldn't wait to touch her. We walked towards my Harley Davidson soft tail, I hop on and holds out a hand to help her to get on.

"why thank you sir" she said taking my hand and swung her leg over to straddle the bike. All I could think was how I wanted her to straddle me

_come on Whitlock you cant just go jumping this one shes special._

_I know but hot damn those legs, eyes all of her just oh _

_Ok well lets see where this date goes, maybe you'll see where her other piecing is_

That pulled my out of my internal conversation

"Hold on tight" I said as she wrapped my arm around my stomach and pulled as close as she could. I started it up and took off. I grabbed her hand in mine and felt her head rest on my shoulder . It was so comfortable and I was sad to have to pull over

" ok darlin I wan this to be a surprise so I'm gonna blindfold you. I wont let anything hurt you or let you fall." I said trying to reassure her. I grabbed the bandanna and handed it to her. We got situated again and finished the trip in.

" ok, here we are. I want you to wait on the bike till I get the stuff set up. Is that ok?" I was worried how she would react to being left blindfolded on a bike.

" I'm fine here, how far are you going" she asked as I opened the saddle bags to grab out my suit and the food.

" not too far you can keep talking to me all you want to" I replied kissing hercheek quickly I couldn't get to distracted yet. Then went to deposit the stuff by the blanket" ok I'm done here take my hand" I helped her off the bike, stood behind her walking her forward. I leaned down to her neck to inhale her sent and felt her shiver.

"stop right there" I requested and slipped off the blind fold she let out a gasped. We were in my small meadow that had a waterfall and stream off to one side and in the middle I had spread out our picnic. She set down her bag and sat down

"so what do you think?" I asked looking at her, she looked around in amazement

" its beautiful how did you find this place?" she asked still looking around. Ha she thought this was beautiful has she looked in a mirror today??

"well its nowhere near as stunning as you" I said giving her a kiss on the lips I'm dying here But I had to get through lunch and swimming and find out if she even wants me." and second I found it one night when I needed somewhere to get away from life. I wanted to bring you here because I really like you and I wanted this to be our spot" I confessed

" really?" she asked, I saw a plethora of emotions from excitement to lust, embarrassment, and adoration oh please let this go well I took a deep breath and looked into her endless brown eyes " Bella I know that we haven't know each other that long, but I don't want to see you with anyone else. Will you be my girl?" I was worried she say no.

Her face broke into a beautiful smile " of coarse" she paused "Jasper I feel so close to you even without spending a lot of time with you" before she could finished I coulnt wait any longer I had to kiss her and knowing that she was mine now just filled it full of passion. Then I heard her stomach rumble and I realized she hasn't eaten yet.

" ok then, so what's for lunch?" she asked blushing red as her stomach rumbled again. I love her blush it brings an innocent quality to her face but at least she has an apatite not someone who orders a salad grr annoying

I had to laugh then fill her in on the lunch I had prepared " well I brought stuffed mushrooms for the appetizer, Grilled chicken Cesar wraps for the entree and dessert will be a surprise" I said as I pulled out the plate the stuffed mushrooms and handed her one. As soon as she took a bit she moaned and I was full turned on, then she blushes its going to be a long day of thinking about Emmet in his French maid costume he wore last holloween he tried to look like a slutty girl but failed.

" that good huh" I had to ask to distract me

She simply nodded then asked " where did you learn to cook like this?"

I looked down at that not sure how much to share " uh my mom taught me a long time ago, she used to say that every man needs to know his way around the kitchen. She dies when I was 14 and that's when my dad sent me up here to live." I had decided the truth, I know momma would have loved her.

" I'm sorry! She did a good job on raising you, you are so sweet, kind, and a perfect gentleman to me" she said looking sad and grabbing my hand.

" it was a long time ago and she did the best she could" I said giving her hand a squeeze man I miss her. We stayed silent while We finished eating just listening to nature

" ok before we enjoy dessert how about a dip?" I asked I wanted to see if I could find her other piercing.

"Umm no suit or towels" she said looking slightly worried

" that's what's in the bag I had Alice pack for you and you can change behind that rock over there and Ill change over there" I said pointing over towards my bike.

she grabbed the bag and went off. I was quick to change and jumped in. as I emerged so did she wrapped in a towel. I hopped out and she just stared at me and I had to laugh

"like what you see?" I asked but then her eyes got this mischievous glint in them oh shit

" maybe" she said with a wink and dropped the towel OH GOD I'm in trouble! I looked and her belly button wasn't pierced, and from where I was standing neither were her nipples, that only leaves one other, SHE HAS HER CLIT PIERCED!

She has her clit pierced it has to be! I have to see it! I have to… oh this woman will be the death of me! Oh fuck me please! Ill beg for her! She began to walk towards me and I was hypnotized by the way her hips were swaying. She reached me and put her hand on my chest and leaned up so her lips were at my ear.

" you might want to close that jaw" she whispered so seductively that I was about to go for her lips till I felt a slight push on my chest and fell back into the water. Oh she wants to play does she, well lets she how she likes her own game. I emerged from the water and hopped out

" well now that wasn't very nice" I say as I slowly walked up to her holding her gaze, she started to turn to run but I grabbed her waist and asked " now what to do with you?" I new I had to distract her I pressed my lips to hers. I picked her up and her legs went around me. Focus! Focus I made my way to her ear and whispered " hold your breath darlin'" and tossed both of us into the water. We continued to swim around till she looked like she was getting cold. All I could think about was her piercing!

"You ready for dessert darlin?" I asked she simply nodded and went to get dressed and I did the same. Then sat back down on the blanket and pulled out the white and milk chocolate covered strawberries. Alice said they were her absolute favorite dessert.

I heard her amazing voice " Oh wow, those look almost as delicious as you." she said eyeing me, really now.

" how about you enjoy these now, and we can enjoy each other later." I said with a wink and smirk

She started laughing " don't get too far ahead of yourself there." damn it!" so whats with the angel of death on your back?"

" it's something I got for my mother after she passed away, she was my angel, always protecting me, even from myself" I admitted.

I looked up and saw that the clouds were rolling in . "so are you ready to go? I have another surprise for you, and from the looks of the sky that thuderstorm is going to start up soon" I have been dying to hear her play so to avoid the storm music and my goddess.

" yeah, sure we wont get wet right?" she asked, I just shook my head no. so we packed everything up and headed back to my room. When we arrived outside the building and off the bike I grabbed her hand

"OK so I know you Happen to play the guitar, so I was hoping that I could grab mine and then head over to your place and I can hear you play and play for you. Sound good"

" you play Jasper? Why didn't you say anything? And how do you know I play?" she was fireing off question after question. " what type of guitar do you have? How long have you been playing? Do you write your own music or just play?"

" ok slow down darlin I can keep up with the questions, so Ill take that as a yes and we can head over to your place before we get wet, and then Ill andswer any and all questions you have." I couldn't help but notice a spark that came into her eyes when talking music, its like a proud parent showing off their kids, she got a spark like she lives for music, a lot like I do.

As we sit oh her bed I know just the song to sing to her, but I want her to go first.

" Darlin will you play for me first then Ill play for you and keep on like that if you want." I asked laying on the charm.

She nodded and picked up her guitar " this is one I wrote a few years back"

**(Kristina Debarge Goodbye Lyrics)**

Am I suppose to put my life on hold because you don't know how to act and you don't know where your life is going?Am I suppose to be torn apart, broken hearted in a corner crying?pardon me if I don't show it. I don't care if i never see you again. I'll be all righttake this final piece of advice and get yourself together, but either way baby I'm goneI'm so over it I've been there and backChanged all my numbers And just in case your wondering I got that new I'm a single girl swagGot me with my girls and we're singing it, na na na na na na naHey hey hey, goodbyeNa na na na na na na naHey hey hey, goodbyeCut my hair cuz it reminded me of you.I know you like the long doHad to switch my attitude upThinking of changing up how I rideNo more on the passengers sideToo bad you missed out on the way that i drive it. I don't care if I never see you againI'll be all rightTake this final piece of adviceAnd get yourself togetherBut either way baby I'm goneI'm so over it I've been there and backChanged all my numbers And just in case your wondering I got that new I'm a single girl swagGot me with my girls and we're singing it, na na na na na na nahey hey hey, goodbyena na na na na na na nahey hey hey, goodbyehey hey, hey hey, hey hey goodbyeI'm so over it I've been there and backChanged all my numbers And just in case your wondering I got that new I'm a single girl swagGot me with my girls and we're singing it, na na na na na na nahey hey hey, goodbye, goodbyena na na na na na na nahey hey hey, goodbye, goodbye

She ended on a soft note and looked at me "wow hun that was amazing!" I gushed, and she blushed it was so hot! Damn now it was my turn. I grabbed my guitar took a deep breath. Ok here goes!

***** yay another chapter down hope you guys liked it! Next chapter Jaspers singing and what's the storm gonna bring in??? hehehe. Any advice or things you wanna see let me know I already have the song picked out for Jasper soo Im going to try and get the next chapter done by Sunday at the latest ok love ya


	7. Jaspers sexy song

Onward lets go, you guys are lucky I have insomnia and like writing this story! Sadly all belongs to Ms. Myers. She soo lucky! I would love to own Jasper! Or even a sexy southern cowboy like him

BPOV: I was sitting in front of Jasper with his guitar, using all my will power not to jump him. DAMN SOO HOT!!! _Bella behave at least till the end of his song_

He took a deep breath and was just about to start strumming when the power goes out. I scream and jump. I'm normally not afraid of the dark but when the power goes out its too creepy!

Ok where is that lighter? and "Jasper?" I felt what I thought was my bed shift only to realize it was Jasper! Oh I was sitting on his lap! Oh god he was turned on and from what I was feeling he was really well endowed!wait where did the guitar go?aww who cares right now!

" yea darlin' right here" he said but then his lips were going from my shoulder to my collarbone then up my neck making me moan and him get Harder. Shit I'm in trouble

" oh god" I moaned as his lips hit my sensitive spot just below my ear

I felt Jasper smirk into my neck then whispered into my ear " I'm not god darlin' but you can call me that all you want to." that made me whimper in return. I turned so I was straddling him and once our lips made the connection everything else melted away like usual.

" darlin can we light some candles so I can see that beautiful face of yours" he asked

" yea give me a second" I hoped off his lap and felt my way to my desk and got some candles going for us then returned back " now where were we? I belive right here" I went back to his lips. His hands began to travel up my back taking my shirt with them and leaving a trail that left my skin tingling and burning at the same time. I reached down grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and off. He leaned forward and had me on my back hands on my hips, his lips slowly went down my jaw and to my bra colored breast. Good thing I went for the dark blue lace set tonight!

He looked up " we'll as much as I love the lace and the face that it's a front clasp this has to go." he put his head between my breast and I felt his tongue go under the clasp as he undid it with his mouth. Ok this guy really knows how to make me wet. I started to grind into him searching to the friction I desperately wanted before I spontaneously combusted. I flipped him onto his back and started trailing kisses down his bare chest while unbuttoning his pants

He looked down at me then propped up on his " wait Bella, are you sure you want to do this now? It seems a bit quick, We can wait if you want to, I don't want to pressure you." concern evident in his voice, oh silly man

I pushed him back down " if I didn't want to do this I wouldn't babe, and yeah it seems quick but I feel connected to you. Like Ive know you my whole life." I finished and he pulled me to him and started kissing me again. I finally got his pants off and he was left in boxer briefs. I trailed down again and licked along his hip bones following his V. I pulled down his boxer briefs and his enormous dick jumped out at me. I started teasing him kissing him up the insides of his thighs, and outside hips everywhere but where he wanted me. I finally did one long lick on the underside from base to tip then swirled around the tip he started bucking I started massaging his upper thighs and took him in as far as I could, then wiggled my tongue back up, his hands started to go to the back of my head

" oh no I know what I'm doing but to keep your hands up" I find the scarf I had by my bed and tied his hands up. Then continued licking and sucking him.

His eyes were hooded with lust and want " Oh Bella that feels so amazing. don't stop baby" I knew he was getting close to cumming so I made a few more licks base to tip then took him all the way in and ran my nails down his thighs, I felt him cum and he tasted so sweet. I licked him clean then kissed my way up to untie him.

" Time to retune the favor my sexy lady" he said taking both my hand and tying them much like I did to him. He went to sucking on my nipple then blowing on it while undoing my pants and sliding them down. He made his way lower kissing then blowing, giving me chills and driving me crazy. He grabbed the side of my thong and pulled it down dragging his nails down my skin in the process. Then he did a long lick and stopped on my clit and twirled his tongue causing me to moan. " Already so wet for me" he said looking into my eyes then went back to likeing my clit. I felt him inter a finger then another

" Oh Jasper, oh god" I was writhing his tongue and fingers were magic.

" Darlin I cant wait I have to be inside you" he said untying me then stood and grabbed a condom from his wallet

" were you planning this?" I asked with a smirk

" no but I figured I better be prepared for anything" he said with a laugh as I grabbed the condom from him and pushed him onto the bed

" good thing you came prepared then huh" I opened the condom and slid it on him had him sit against the head board and straddled him. While I grasped the headboard he started sliding himself around my opening then positioned himself, I slowly slid down and waited to adjust to his size, while he attacked my neck. After a little bit I started moving and working him. He grabbed at my hips as I moved my hips and went up and down.

" Oh Bella! I don't think I can last much longer like this" he moaned as he pushed me on my back then entered me again causing me to scream. He started going faster and faster, I could feel myself getting close. He reached down circling my clit. I ran my nails down his back trying to pull him impossibly closer

" come on baby I wanna hear you scream my name" he whispered into my ear then bit down on my earlobe sending me over the edge

" Oh My God Jasper!" I screamed followed closely by Jasper yelling my name. he collapsed half on me. We both were trying to regulate our breathing.

" you know you never did sing for me" I said once I regained enough breath to talk normal.

He laughed " no I guess not, give me a sec then I do it" he headed towards the bathroom and grabbed his boxer briefs. I just wrapped up in the sheet and sat up

When he got back I went, I was always told that not going after could cause infections so why chance it when I got back Jasper was leaning against the head board Guitar in his lap. It was even sexier since all he was wearing was his boxers as I laid down on my side and face him, he looked like a god, the way the candlelight danced on his skin, highlighting his hair. He started strumming his guitar

" I wrote this song, awhile ago" {something corporate, Forget December( hint to his past)

on christmas morning  
outside it was pouring  
all was hopeless in this home  
and no one speaking  
no one creeping  
to see if she was on the phone  
and u were quiet  
this routine riot is all but practical to me  
and if we see it why can't we be it?  
can we let eachother be?

forget december  
it won't be better than i remember it before  
and this month only  
would be so lonely  
and not so homely anymore

new years eve came  
but nothing had changed  
all the problems just got worse  
we sat in silence  
the routine science could heal the sickness we reherse  
and if im talking  
my words are mocking  
the deaf ears they have fallen on  
these words are tainted  
with years of jaded  
in a sense thats all but gone

forget december  
it won't be better than i remember it before  
and this month only  
would be so lonely  
and not so homely anymore..  
anymore...anymore...anymore...

forget december  
it won't be better than i remember it before  
and this month only  
would be so lonely  
and not so homely anymore

forget december  
it won't be better than i remember it before  
a silent night won't feel quite right  
its not so silent anymore..  
anymore...anymore...anymore...

on christmas morning  
outside it was pouring  
all was hopeless in this home

" wow babe" I said as he put the guitar down and we laid down and snuggled. " this is the best date Jasper! Thank you for being so wonderful!" man I don't want to go to school tomorrow! It was then that the power came back on, I turned on the radio and laid back down. We laid there with my head on his chest and him playing with my hair, and listening to music

" do you want to stay with me tonight?" I asked hoping for a repeat of earlier

He kissed the top of my head " darlin I would love nothing more, but I need to go grab some clothes and my school stuff. Care to join me for the trip?"

" I just might." I replied hopping up and go to grab my clothes to get dressed. By the time we get back to my room we had figured Alice is going to stay with Edward, and Emmett is staying with rose, we all ended up at the guy's place at the same time. We agreed to meet for breakfast before school.

" Im going to take a shower, care to join?" I invited with a smirk.

He had scooped me up before I could take another step " are you trying to seduce me Ms. Swan, because that would be swell" he said setting me on the counter and starting the shower. We jump in and wash each other up and I got a scalp massage. I wrapped myself into a towel and went to my lingerie. I threw on a black and white silk nighty and the breast was black lace. I pulled my hair slightly back then went back to my sexy man laying in my bed. He was reclining on the bed eyes closed I snuck up on him and straddled him.

" hey darlin" he said kissing me

*** and that's a wrap for this chapter hehehe I cant have more then one sexy scene at a time, well this early anyway. Soo what do you think?? Huh huh reviews are greatly appreciated and Ill try to keep writing. And thanks to those who love it!! It warms my fingers into writing faster and in turn produces another chapter!


	8. school uggg

Onward to Chapter 8

All belongs to Stephanie Myers.

Please read n review let me know what ya think. Hmmm I think ill start where I left off and start this chapter off steamy

JPOV:

I was laying on her bed thinking back on how this has been the best day of my life so far, and wondering what I could have done to deserve Bella. I feel someone straddle me I smile because I know its Bella. I open my eyes to see she's wearing a little black and white negligee of silk and lace. SO HOT!

"hey Darlin'" I say just before kissing her lips.

God this woman is my personal drug, I can stop touching and kissing her. I roll us over so I'm on top and start kissing along her neck, her moan going straight to my dick getting me almost painfully hard she wraps her legs around me and I grab her ass realizing she's not wearing underwear. Oh my naughty woman, the things you do to me! I lean back to take off my shirt, before I could get it off my pants were undone and partially down, she's good, she's very good. She worked them down the rest of the way with her feet leaving her in her negligee and me in my boxer briefs, hmm lets solve that little problem. I slide down to her feet and start kissing my way up starting at her ankles once I reach her mid thigh I start pushing up her nighty. The higher I go the closer I get to getting her naked. Once I reached her perfect tits I had to play with them, while I sucked on her nipple she finished removing her clothes.

I moved up to her neck "god, you are the most beautiful, sexy vixen ever" I said kissing my way to her neck. She grabs my boxer briefs and pulled them down quickly then pulled out a condom from her nightstand and opened it with her teeth.

"Baby I cant wait I need you now" she whispered as she rolled on the condom and bit my earlobe then down my neck and started sucking. I pushed into her and felt at home. We both moaned at the sensation.

"Oh Bella, so fucking tight!" I groaned out

"harder Jazz I need more" I cant deny her so I started moving quicker and harder. I pulled her hair gently but enough to pull her head back a bit and started nipping at her neck. Her back arched into me and she let out a loud moan. This only spurred me on

"Baby I wanna see that ass in motion, so hand and knees," I said pulling out. She complied I wasted no time in picking back up the pace but going deeper and she felt so fucking tight like this. I reach one hand around and start circling her clit causing her moans to pick up.

"Bella, so fucking amazing!" I was starting to get close but I wont cum till she does. I start working her harder. "cum for me sexy, now." I say while taking my other hand and running my nails down her back.

"FUCK JASPER!" she screams as I feel her clenching around me sending into a mind-blowing orgasm. I thrust a few more times to drag out both of our orgasms then collapse beside her pulling her into my chest still inside her and both of us panting to try and regulate our breathing. Holy shit that's was… there's no words to describe it.

"That was better then amazing Jazz," she said still trying to catch her breath.

I lean down and kiss where her shoulder and neck meet "I know Darlin' no word can describe that" we took turns cleaning up then snuggled back in bed together naked and we fell asleep entangled together

***

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Stupid alarm! I open my eyes to find it and hit the snooze only to see my angel just opening her eyes then everything came rushing back.

I just smiled "Mornin' Darlin" I kissed her lips

"Hmm Morning to you too babe. I guess we have to get up huh," she asks

Tempting "yea we have school, as much as I hate to say it"

She hopped out of bed and stretched. I gasped at how truly beautiful she is then she blushed and it made her all the more sexy. "come on Lets get dress and then go meet them" she said I hopped out of bed and went to grab my bag as she went to her closet. Awhile later, she come out and she looked so sexy! Schools gonna be hard! it's a good thing at least one of us guys have a class with one of the girls, and I have 4 out of 6 classes with my Bella, NO ONE will do anything to her!

We went to breakfast caught up with the others and it seems we all are paired up, very weird that we all paired up but then again it sort of makes sense. The week went by pretty quickly with only a few incidents for both girls and guys. Mike, Tyler, and a handful of other boys tried to make a move on one or all of the girls, the ones that tried one of the girls got away with a warning, the others like Mike, Tyler, Dan and Eric all got their asses handed to them by all of us men. I think that they have gotten the hint, or else they will have another beating until they do get the picture. The girls had their own battles which if you ask me Bella Beating the shit out of Jessica Stanly will be on my highlight reel forever. It was so hot I had to take her back to my room and show her just how much it turned me on. The girls only had to beat two girls and it's the same girls that have been trying to seduce Edward, Emmett, and myself since we met them. I guess Jessica and Lauren did not take it too well that we started dating the new girls so quickly, but who gives a fuck, our girls have something they could not even dream of and are sex as fuck! Now it was Friday and I could not wait to spend time with Bella without school, or homework, and I am hoping to play her the new song I wrote for her. Ill try to muster up the courage to for our date tomorrow, we have already made it so that Fridays party, Saturdays our day together then Sundays are for whatever.

* * *

Yay another one down! Sorry if the lemons aren't that great I've never written them before! Hmm whats in store for them?? When does they share their past hmm all to come and thanks again for the wonderful reviews all of you. Its nice to know people are enjoying reading this! chapter 9 is under way and should be posted before sunday, sorry Im working alot this week but I get more money!


End file.
